chaos and the knights
by froger495
Summary: set before he gets out of the Academy.while walking in the forest one night naruto fine a cave and that cave great power that will set him and his friends off on an adventure of a life time that will rock the earth to its founderys.super/narutoxharem.


Hello I need ideas for the story like weapons, armor/outfit, and powers/justu and summoning's I'm taking all ideas at the end of every chapter i'll have a poll so you can pick

(i'll have some of my ideas at the end of this one)there might be a little crossover with lots of things.

chapter 1-start

It all started as a normal day for Naruto to the Academy well he finished and was getting bored so he went for a walk in the forest.

while he's walking he see's something out of the corner of his eye so he went to look but ever time he get there it was gone and he'll see out of the corner

of his eye again so this went on for about 10-15 mins before he found himself at a cave and naruto being well naruto we went in side to look around.

at first he didn't see anything but then a light started to shine at the other end so he picked up the past a little when he emerged what he found was amazing

first it was a BIG cave and when he climbed over the small hill the first thing he seen was the 4 waterfalls in a circle perfectly lined up with the other across from it

into a big whirlpool and in the middle of that whirlpool was a island with a crystal like thing on it about 12 by 6 the island itself was about twice that size if not a little bit bigger.

he watched the crystal glow and sparkle with the sun hitting it he looked down a little and found a small walkway so he started across when he get to the other end he found swords inside it and a plack

and on it read 'this swords belonged to chaos and his knights who used there lifes to defeat the demon king forever frozen in time tell someone and frees them and with the swords

that person will will gain the true power and knowledge' he look back at the swords and touched the crystal it begin to glow more and out fell 3 swords.

the first being a pinute sword(link's sword from zelda) with a size of 2 and a half feet long with a strap to put it on his back with the hilt being red and a dragon going down the blade

and its holder being a darker red with 2 dragons going up it from the tip to the top one ending on each side one dragon is white the other black.

the other two were dual dao swords (like zuko's swords from avatar:last airbender) with a size of 2 feat each one was all white the other all black

with writing on them that he could not make out the white one having black letters and the black one white letters.

he picked them up and after looking at them he put them on and sens he's naruto he was doing all this with bug eye' looked back at the plack and found that is had changed

it now read 'with the red dragon on your back and the yin dragon and yang dragon by your side you will defeat those in your why

and protect those close to you' after he finished it changed again this time it read 'you must fine more to be your knights

for powerful foes lie ahead but only those you trust with your life can become a knight' naruto smiled "ok i can do that"and then it hit him like a brick his head hurt like hell image's flash by and all the knowledge filled his head.

he stood up eyes turned black with a red center with white slits then he said in a dark evil like voice "** I'M AM THE RED DEMON FLASH**"then the next sec he was gone leaving nothing behind besides a

red flash and a howl of a demon.

chapter 1-end

yes done not bad for someone with ADHD huh? ok naruto is going to have a harem so i need ideas for that to now send you idea in if its a weapon tell me out it looks and all that same with the armor/outfit

now if its a power tall me its name and what it does same with the justu and i have lots of animal's for summoning's but all ideas are welcomed and if you have a girl for the harem tell me name what she's like

and what she can do she can be ether oc or from the show i have some likw hinata and maybe tenten i have a oc or two as well well thats about it peace -o-.


End file.
